One Good Reason
by P.o.T.t.Y.F.a.N.x
Summary: Scorpius wants to date someone else, and has going to, unless Rose can give him one good reason as to why he shouldn't. Will Rose listen to her heart? Or keep quiet, and wonder why she was actually sorted into Gryffindor . . .


**Just a Random idea that popped into my head: So here goes.**

_One Good Reason_

"Give me one good reason Rose." Said Scorpius, crossing his arms and simultaneously leaning back onto the wall.

"B-because I don't like her." Stuttered Rose, stomping her foot and refusing to meet his eyes.

_Why didn't he understand._

"That's not a good enough reason Rose," he said, and she knew he would be smirking.

"Well it was good enough for you when I wanted to date Taylor Finnegan-"

"Well _he_ was a prat!"

"You said, if I recall correctly, that I couldn't date him because of his limp." Rose leant against the wall next to him, and sighed.

"Well he did have a limp!" Said Scorpius, turning to face Rose properly.

"Yeah," Rose began, rolling her eyes as she recalled the Taylor incident, "I know for a fact that happened the day _after_ I had talked to you about him."

"It wasn't my fault he tripped over my-"

"Give over Scor. I know it was you." She said, as she pushed his arm playfully.

He smiled at her crookedly, and she suddenly became interested in her feet.

"You still haven't given me a reason." He said, reminding her.

"I don't know why you need my approval." She said snappily. She pushed away from the wall.

_Breath Rose, just breath._

"We do this every time, love. You know the drill."

As she met his storm grey eyes, she couldn't help but melt. He was right, they always did this. As best friends they would never date someone the other didn't like.

Breathing heavily Rose stood in front of him.

"You're Father wouldn't like her. She's Halfblood."

"Rubbish. You know my father doesn't give a damn! Otherwise he wouldn't tolerate our friendship. And I happen to know he thinks the world of you-"

"Yes, yes." Said Rose nodding.

_Think Rose, there's gotta be something._

"So you have no real reason why I can't date her? I just don't get it Rosie-"

_Rosie. He hadn't called her that in years._

He saw her face, and smiled. Reaching he cupped her face – making her meet his eyes.

"No-one will come between us love. Is that what you're worried about?"

Her eyes fluttered shut, as her breathing quickened. She pulled away from him.

"I-I gotta go-" She said, making a quick exit and heading for the Gryffindor Common room. Everyone else was at dinner, so she was alone. She sat down on the couch and curled up her feet.

Then she heard him come through the portrait. It was stupid really, going to the Common Room of all places.

"Hey, Rose I didn't mean to upset you."

She didn't have to look up, but felt his presence as he sat next to her.

_Why did he have to be so warm?_

"I know that." She said, clearing her throat. She sounded terrible.

"You gonna tell me the real reason?"

She finally met his eyes, and saw something she hadn't seen before – desperation.

Breathing heavily she began. "I just really don't like her, okay? Can't you just accept that fact?"

He looked at her blankly. "But you do like her! She's your-"

"What are you? A mind reader now?" Said Rose, returning her gaze to the fire. This conversation was making her very uncomfortable, and now angry.

"No," he said frowning. "I just, thought that there was maybe a different reason behind this. That maybe," he paused, and seemed to gain more confidence when he saw she was looking at him, "That maybe, you just didn't want me to date."

"Are you saying you think I'm jealous?"

"Are you saying you're not?"

Rose broke his gaze once again.

_You were put into Gryffindor for a reason, Rose. Do it._

She looked back up at him.

"I've got a reason."

"A good one?"

She nodded.

"I don't want you to date her, because," She took a deep breath, "Then I'll have to share you."

She looked at him to see his reaction, it was unfathomable, so she continued.

"What I mean is, you won't be able to spend as much time with me – I know it sounds selfish, but I need you. I'll have to study in the library alone, and, who's gonna be there to laugh at Madam Pince and Filch with me? Then I'll have to spend all my time with Al, and all he'll want to do is eat, then copy my homework and-"

"Oh." Said Scorpius, looking down for the first time. "Is that the only reason?"

_No._

"Uh – Y-yes." Said Rose, shifting awkwardly in the seat.

"It is a good reason. But you don't have to worry about that, like I say – no-one could ever come between us." He sighed and stood up. He walked behind the couch, leaving Rose frowning.

_Now or never. Do it, before its too late._

"Scorpius!" She called out to him just before he reached the portrait.

"Yes?" He said, turning around.

"I don't want you to date her because I'll have to share you."

He raised his eyebrows and once again turned to leave.

She grabbed his arms and spun him back to face her.

"And I don't want to share you. I want you all to myself. I don't want you to date her, because I want to date you."

He blinked a few times, and smiled in a Malfoy kind of way.

"That's the reason?"

"Yeah," said Rose, still breathing heavily. Her heart was beating louder than she had ever heard it, and she felt electric, full of energy. It was out their out in the air.

_Maybe we can still be friends._

"Quite a good reason really, isn't it?"

He was slowly moving closer.

_How come I didn't notice that before?_

Rose nodded, watching his eyes, that were slowly flicking form her lips, and back to met her eyes.

"Took you long enough." He said, smirking, as he closed the distance between them.

Roses eyes shut instantly. Her body was at first surprised – but more than welcoming to Scorpius' actions. He pulled her even closer to him, and he smiled into the kiss.

_And this is why we should be dating_

"OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOI-"

Scorpius pulled away from Rose, and she opened her eyes, breathless but frowning.

_I'm going to kill whoever chose that exact moment to butt in._

Albus Potter approached them, a frown on his face.

"Well go on, what were you doing?" He asked, throwing his arm up in the air dramatically.

"Talking."

"Snogging."

They said at the same time. Rose shot Scorpius a look.

_Now, why would you say that to Al?_

Then she spied who was behind Al, and a thought occurred to her.

_Had she seen them?_

"Caitlin!" Rose said, as Caitlin came into view and she saw Scorpius stand up straighter.

"About that – I'm really sorry. I guess you and Scor aren't going to be-"

"Potions partners anymore!" Said Scorpius, making vigorous hand gestures behind Rose's head.

"No," said Rose frowning, "I think you should tell her the truth."

Caitlin raised her eyebrows and Al crossed his arms.

"Fine," he said sighing. "Rose and I are dating."

"What?" Said Rose, staring at Scorpius in disbelief.

"Its true," he said grinning, "Now if you two would be kind enough to leave – we were in the middle of something."

Rose opened her mouth to object, and demand an explanation, but Scorpius took this as and invitation and returned to kissing her passionately, this time his hand made his way to her hair, the other one encircling her waist as Caitlin pulled Al away.

* * *

"She really bought that?" Albus asked Scorpius as he yanked back the covers of his bed.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, and sat up on his bed.

"Yeah, she did." He said, nodding.

"Mate – you really should've been in Slytherin. Cunning like that!"

Scorpius gave him a look that clearly said 'you didn't just go there', so Al cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"How did you know that was the reason she didn't want you to date someone else?"

"Just got lucky, I guess."

"So who did you tell her you were planning on dating?"

"Well, I thought it was obvious." Said Scorpius, putting his hands behind his head, "I said I wanted to go out with Caitlin-"

"You what?" Said Albus, sputtering and sitting up.

"Well, I figured, that it would be the best way to get her to admit there was another reason why she didn't want me to date other girls if I said I was dating her friend!"

"And my Girlfriend!"

"Well, she didn't know that. And then when she does, she'll never suspect that I actually liked her all along."

"Are you sure about that Scor?"

"Y-yeah." He said unsurely.

"Because you know what Rose is like-"

"Oh yeah, I do." He said, smiling and looking off into the distance, thinking about Rose – until Albus through threw a pillow at him.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!"

Scorpius looked up to see an angry – yet beautiful Rose Weasley standing in the doorway.

"I'll leave you to it-" Said Al, getting up quickly and leaving.

"What's this I hear about Caitlin and Al dating?" She asked, approaching him, crossing her arms and quirking an eyebrow.

"Uh-"

"And Caitlin had no idea that you were 'asking my permission' to date her."

Scorpius scratched the back of his head.

_She can be scary sometimes._

"So, why did you make up this whole thing?"

"Because – I didn't know if you felt the same."

Rose was still frowning – and looked at his face.

_Why does he have to be so distracting?_

"So you're telling me that you liked me before I said I liked you?"

"Yeah." Said Scorpius like it was obvious.

"How long?"

"Since Finnegan got his limp-"

"Then why the Hell didn't you do something about it?"

"Well, I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah this whole 'one good reason thing'. You know, I'm starting to think you should give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't . . . shouldn't," but she saw his gaze, and couldn't help but smile at him. She then cleared her throat and tried to sound serious, "As to why I shouldn't storm out of here and never talk to you again."

_There, that sounding convincing._

"One good reason?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Because you don't want to."

"You're right." She said, as he pulled her into him in a hug.

"And I don't want you to either." He said, as he kissed the top of her head.

But the truth was, it wouldn't have mattered if he didn't have a reason. She didn't want to share him – and now she wouldn't have to, ever. Because she knew that they would last a very long time.

So yeah, it's quite random (: and I hope you get it! Scorpius was never planning on dating Caitlin – and just tricked Rose into saying she felt the same way he did. . . He really should've been in Slytherin (:


End file.
